As is well known to those versed in the art, there are many constructions of security containers or bags having slide fastener closures or zippers which it is desirable to seal or securely lock with little skill or effort, and at a minimum of expense. Particular difficulties have been experienced in locking and sealing zippers carried on flexible gusset sheets or large walls, say of a three dimensional bag.
Applicant is aware of the below listed prior art:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. PATENTEE ______________________________________ 1,078,928 KEMPER 1,123,997 DUEPNER, JR. 1,230,073 MORGAN 1,508,384 DRAKE 2,569,076 SCHAYE 2,578,035 BASHOVER 2,677,952 STUE 3,141,536 FULTON 3,276,086 REESE 3,971,458 KOENIG 4,062,090 MOOLENAARS 3,990,130 HATTORI ______________________________________
The prior art indicates the problem of making a slide fastener or zipper closure secure, and illustrates many approaches toward this end.